


Be My Modelo?

by eternalmourn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is contacted to do a photo shoot session, but he doesn't want to go along. So, who better to accompany him than Steve Cortez? </p>
<p>Post war thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Modelo?

He wasn’t still sure why he’d agreed on coming by. Oh, yeah: that. Well, not “that” but “him”. To be honest, he knew denying the fact he had the urge to see this up close was a pure lie, and he’d wanted so badly to have the chance to admire the show. Granted, they’d served together, showered together, shared the same workplace (if he could actually call it a “work” place after all the times the object of his, now obsession, came by to show off and distract him from his duties) together, but there was something exciting about this particular event…

_A week ago:_

_-“Hey, Esteban, some guy contacted me about a photo shooting or something like that. Not sure what it means but sounds like fun.”- James came by to say hi to Steve very often at Steve's new job. That day, he was more excited than other times._

_-“And why are you sure it’d be fun if you’re not entirely sure what the offer is, Mr. Vega?”-_

_-“Dunno, I was expecting you could give me some idea on what exactly this guy wants?”-_

_-“Sure thing. What this guy basically wants is that you pose and he will take several photographs of you, and select the best ones for later use.”-_

_-“Think he’ll ask me to pose naked?”-_

_-“Do you have any problem with exposing your body, Mr. Vega?”-_

_-“That’s not what I said, Esteban. I just wanted to know”-_

_-“Right, right. I will grant you this one, James. So when is the appointment?”-_

_-“It’s supposed to be next weekend… You know? I ain’t got problem to go, but… I… I was… Wanna come with me?”-_

_-“What are you afraid of, Mr. Vega?”-_

_-“Who says I’m afraid? I said I ain’t got problem, pendejo!”-_

_-“Why are you shaking and sweating like that, then?”-_

_-“I’m not sweating! I… You wanna come or not?”-_

_-“If you insist that much, I’ll gladly go with you, Mr. Vega”-_

_-“Excellent! See ya’ around, Esteban! I’ll pick you up on Saturday”- that said, James left happily, leaving a very antsy Cortez behind._

_-“Wait, James! I… What did I just agree to?”_

And that was how he’d ended up here, taking a look at the completely exposed body of his partner and friend. Sometimes, he felt a little shitty with himself for holding such strong feelings towards James, even when he was still married to Robert. When he could finally let go of his survival’s guilt, he’d felt less bad about the matter, yet… 

-“All right, James. You’re being such a good guy. For the final part, I wanna take some final pics of you above these.”-

-“Hee, glad to please, mister. I… Hey, where’s Esteban?”-

-“Your friend? He told me he had some errands to do right after you got here. Haven’t seen or heard from him ever since.”-

-“Cabrón, you were supposed to be here.”-

-“I’m sorry. Did you say something?”-

-“Ah, never mind mister. I just… It’s strange he acts like that. That’s it. Let’s finish up this session. Where do you want me now?”-

-“Oh, dear, I’m sure he’ll come back at any time. All right, James. Let’s put these boxes together and I want you to lay down on them in the most comfortable position you want.”- 

-“You mean these ones here? How about something like this?”

-“That’s just perfect James! Are you sure you haven’t done this before? You seem so natural to pose naked.”-

-“Gotta show it If you want ‘em to buy the merchandise, mister”-

-“Uh?”-

-“Forget it, hombre. Take those photos now.”-

-“Right, right”-

Yeah, that cowardly he was. He couldn’t even stay there to support his friend because he’d have been carrying a boner during the whole photo shoot, and that wouldn’t have looked good, at all. Instead, he’d just put a very lame excuse to get out of there not to see James’ fully naked body. It was ridiculous, for god’s sake. He’d seen him a thousand times in the showers, especially when James was showing off towards the new recruits. It was different this time, though, since he’d have the chance to take a detailed look on those muscles, those tattoos, that ass, that… OK, enough of that. He had to be brave enough to be there for his friend, not that the guy needed it anyway, let alone the fact that James was surely enjoying the chance of showing his body proudly and boast around the photographer. 

He’d just stay there, behind the curtains, like a grounded child. Yeah, that would be the best he could do. At least, he could hide his growing erection from his friend and the photographer’s view. Yeah, he’d just be there peeking like a pervert. Nothing wrong with that in the least, until he saw the lieutenant above those boxes, laying there in such a harmonic and perfect position. He couldn’t help the uncontrollable drooling, his dick was throbbing to get some attention. No, he had to control himself goddamn it. But those muscles, that face…

-“James, is there something wrong? You seem a little bit uneasy”-

-“Perdón, hombre. I’m just worried about Esteban. He hasn’t come back yet, has he?”-

-“I haven’t heard anything. I’m sorry James.”-

-“Nah, don’t worry. Mind if I take five before we finish?”-

-“Please, be my guest. You haven’t stopped since we started. Take the time you need.”-

-“Five will be enough. Just need to stretch my muscles a bit.”-

-“Good. If I may say, your physique is quite a unique thing, James.”-

-“Hee, thanks mister. Enjoying the view?”-

-“I would be lying if I said I’m not”-

-“Don’t worry, man. No problem.”-

Unfortunately for Steve, James had lied to the photographer, since he’d caught a glimpse of where the pilot had been standing all this time. Shit. The bigger man made no attempt to hide his annoyance towards him in his look. Vega never had problems showing what he felt through his body language and his eyes, and Cortez didn’t like what he was seeing right now. It almost seemed that James was about to punch him in the gut, and he didn’t wanna see it. The only thing he managed to do was close his eyes, and wait for it to come; instead, he felt strong, callused hands on his forearms. He blinked in confusion, and he finally decided to open his eyes. He cracked open one eye, and felt a heavy gaze scanning him. He didn’t like the look of worry plastered on his friend’s face. 

-“Esteban, pendejo. Why did you lie to the photographer?”-

-“James, I…”-

-“Shut up, cabrón. The reason I told you to come here was because I wanted you to stay with me during the photos.”- 

-“Why?”- Steve’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the answer to his question. 

-“Because I like your company… I like the way you… Look at me. It’s not with lust like many of the stares I get but something…different, especial even. You make me feel… human, Esteban.”-

-“So, suddenly you despise all the attention you get, Mr. Vega?”-

-“Nah, I love it. Not gonna lie. I care for my guns; I like people to see that.”-

-“That you do.”- He smiled fondly at his friend, and was greeted by a bright smile. James continued speaking.

-“That’s not the point, anyway, hombre. What I mean is…the only stare that makes me shake like jelly is yours…and other parts of my body also appreciate your approval.”- The younger lieutenant winked and gave him a dorky smile. 

-“James!”-

-“What? Come on, Esteban. We’re both men. Tell me you don’t feel the same way. I can see by the size of your pants that you do.”- James stated his fact pointing at Steve’s crotch. 

-“I…”-

-“All right. I will stop it…on one condition.”-

-“James, what are you thinking of?”-

-“You know? I could do with some inspiration.”-

And suddenly, lips were locking together, mouths opening and closing… Tongues looking for dominance, and bodies pressing together... It felt so good. Steve took no time to make the first (of many to come) explorations of that body with his hands. James complied and joined the touching, though he didn’t have the same advantage Steve had. When they broke apart for air, Steve wasn’t sure if this was a very nasty dream or if James had actually done it. A gentle nudge in his ribcage made him come back to reality. Their breaths were still heavy, enjoying the feeling of the sudden discovery. 

-“Was that… good?”-

-“Yeah. It was really, really good”-

-“Good, Esteban.”-

-“Anyway, I don’t think that was exactly what you wanted to ask.”-

-“Uh, no, not exactly. I…”

-“Guys, I’m sorry to interrupt the tender moment. I just wanted to give you the space to embrace something that seems to have been going on for quite some time. Steve, I was wondering… Would you like to join James for the last photos?”-

-“Yeah, that’ll be cool! Come on, Esteban, please?”- James looked like a hyped child, eyes beaming with happiness. 

-“I don’t know. I… I’m not that fond of stripping like Mr. Vega.”-

-“Like you didn’t like what you see, cabrón.”- James chuckled and punched Steve softly in the arm.

-“Didn’t say that. I just…”- Steve hesitated for some more time. He knew he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but…

-“Well, how about you leave your boxers on? From what can be seen, you also have a fit body, Mr. Cortez. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed.”

-“Uh, thank you. I also had to keep in shape during active duty. Old habits die hard, I guess.”-

-“So, is that a yes?”-

-“Just give me a minute, please”-

That said, Steve asked for a room, leaving a confused Vega and the photographer behind. He stood there for at least five minutes. James started to get worried and went to knock on the door when Steve finally came out. He was wearing a pair of black (very tight, for James’ delight) boxers, and was still carrying a quite shy look.

-“Dios…”-

-“What is it?”-

-“Just admiring the nice view”- 

-“Like what you see, Mr. Vega?”- Steve arched an eyebrow, and gave him a flirty look. 

-“Hell, yeah, Esteban. I…”-

-“Guys, I really need to get this finished. I really don’t wanna sound rude or anything but…”-

-“No, no, please. It’s all right. No more distractions from us. Let’s put hands to work.”-

-“Good! So, I was thinking of something like James was doing before with you on top”- 

-“Sounds like a plan to me, if you’re fine with that, Mr. Vega?”-

-“Fuck yeah. Dreams are coming true one by one. Can’t complain”-

-“Oh, shut up.”-

-“Tell me you don’t enjoy the idea of being on top of me, Esteban. Dare you to deny it.”-

-“I won’t deny nor confirm it.”-

-“See? I knew it!”-

-“Guys…”-

-“All right, all right, mister. We’re coming”- they both shared a knowing look and proceeded to do as the photographer asked them.

-“Come on, Mr. Vega. We will have some after time to talk about this.”-

-“That a date?”-

-“Yeah. It’s a date”-

-“I like the sound of that”-

The rest of session went on smoothly. James shifted back to the position he was on at the beginning above the boxes, and Steve cuddled over him resting his head over Vega’s chest, his left hand over the guy’s right pec, James resting his right hand on the smaller man’s left forearm. James had parted his legs to allow Steve to rest his dick over his, although it didn’t feel like a pornographic movie session. It felt really erotic. They didn’t mind there was someone else taking a look and taking pics of that. Their connection was far beyond any physical attraction. The pleasure they were feeling was completely reflected on their faces.

Afterwards, they both got dressed and left the photographer’s house. 

-“I’ll make sure to have the selection soon for you to have a look. Thank you James, and especially you Steve. You’ve been really amazing to work with.”-

-“No problema, mister.”-

-“It’s been a pleasure for me, too. We’ll be looking forward to receiving the photos.”-

They wandered around the city they lived in for like half an hour before one of them spoke. 

-“Hey, Esteban… I really meant what I said before about how you make me feel.”-

-“I believe you, James. Don’t worry too much about it.”-

-“You didn’t look so convinced back there at the photo thing.”-

-“Given the amount of flirting you do with almost everyone, it’s hard not to at first, but then I could see you were being honest through your eyes. Anyway, I promised something, so how about we stop wandering like two mad men and hit some bar or restaurant.”-

-“Well, you said date, so I’m expecting to eat first and drink some cerveza and tequila second.”-

-“All right, Mr. Vega. What do you have in mind?”-

-“You know, we’ve been friends like for a long time. Why do you still call me Mr. Vega?”-

-“And why do you still call me Esteban?”-

-“But…”-

-“James, focus. Think of a place where we could find some decent food.”-

-“Ah, that won’t a problem! I know of a place not far from here… Come on” -

James took no time in taking Steve’s hand with his, fingers locking, and walking quietly the rest of the way. 

The restaurant Vega had selected looked decent enough and not very crowded. It was perfect, especially since they needed to have a really intense heart to heart. They sat down on a corner far away from the people. 

Steve was the first one to break the silence.

-“How long have you…?”-

-“Back then, when you were still married to Robert”-

-“That’s…”-

-“Sí… I don’t regret it. When he was gone, well… I…”-

-“I understand”-Steve put his hand on Vega’s right forearm to let him know it was all good. Love could be really selfish sometimes. James sighed in relief.

-“Thanks. Anyway, I also thought you weren’t interested. I mean, there was Loco in the middle, and you seemed to admire him a lot. Couldn’t compete against a guy like that”-James looked down, he didn’t have the strength to face Steve’s reaction. He felt a firm hand, long slim fingers holding his chin, and forcing him to look up. He met some intense blue eyes, which made him skip some heart beats. He felt like melting in that deep sea. 

-“Shepard was, and still is, a great inspiration but he could never make me smile the way you do…”-He cupped James’ cheek with his right hand and gave him his most charming, sweetest smile. 

-“Do you… think uh, this will work?”- James showed no fear or hesitation when it came to the battlefield, but love is a bitch. He was nervous as hell. 

-“I wanna try, what can we lose after all?”- Steve held James’ face with his hand. James put his left hand on Steve’s one and smiled like he had never done before… 

_Some weeks later: ___

James came beaming through the house they were sharing together now. Steve was sitting on the couch in the living room. He startled a bit at James’ euphoric humor. 

-“Esteban, look, look! The pics have just got here! We look awesome!”-James sat directly on his man’s lap, still elated by the photos. He showed two particular pics to Steve.-“I think these two are the most awesome…”- 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Mr. Alenko who took the time to beta read this, and whose pics made this story happen in the first place. 
> 
> Also, to the ones who read this, do you want a sex scene after this? I didn't dare, but if you're interested, I can try...


End file.
